Mechanical toggle-type switches requiring manual contact to operate are in widespread usage. Operation of such devices by persons with wet hands can be hazardous since physical contact with the toggle or handle is necessary. Also, physically impaired persons may have difficulty grasping or manipulating the moveable switch element.
While "no touch" switches are known, such devices typically operate on the principle of switching when an object passes between a source of light and a remote receptor for such light. Such an approach is not practical for use in many operating environments, including the home, as substitutes for simple toggle-type utility switches. A light receptor would have to be placed a considerable distance from the photoelectric or other light source and inadvertent or unwanted actuation of the switch is highly probable. For example, although such prior art arrangements may be suitable in situations where one wishes to actuate a switch when a person's body passes between the source of light and the receptor, such an arrangement would be impracticable if one plans to replace a normal toggle-type switch and its function. That is to say, prior art "no touch" switch devices do not allow the flexibility required insofar as individual switch actuation is concerned. For example, one may not desire to have a particular light or appliance associated with the switch actuated every time he or she passes through a room.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art with respect to "no touch" switch devices: U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,791, issued Jan. 17, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,529, issued Apr. 16, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,158, issued Nov. 22, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,199, issued Aug. 25, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,238, issued Jan. 14, 1997.